4 legends on remnant (RWBYxHALO)
by Spartan343Gaming
Summary: 4"After four heroes escape the ark, there ship is now left in ruins and have no way to contact the UNSC, they now fight against black beasts known as the grim and make new friends on their journey back home." You will expect words miss placed and the story not sounding good: I just wanted to give this warning to the new viewers


(Ark)

On a platform, two warthogs are seen escaping the destruction that they had created.  
"How much farther is the Forward Until Dawn!" Said a colored white spartan 3.  
"Not to far just a couple more miles!" Said a green colored spartan 2.  
"Then we must hurry Demon, before we are consumed by this parasite!" Said a light/Golden elite.  
A silent ODST just shrugged at the statement.  
"Two miles till destination." Said a blue female AI.  
"I can see it, but how the hell are we going to get on!" Said the spartan 3.  
"We're going to jump on!" Said the spartan 2.  
"I pray to the gods that this works." Muttered the elite.  
The two warthogs make there way to the ramp, which they jump off and into the frigates hanger.  
As the two warthogs crashed into the hangar bay, the ODST and elite ran into the main deck, and the frigate started to take off into slip space.  
As it went through the portal, it was never seen again by the UNSC.

(Time skip)

"Chief...chief...CHIEF!"  
"Cortana...what...happened?" Said the now known Chief.  
"And why do I sound and feel like a 18 year old?" Said Chief.  
"We crashed, that's what happened, and I believe the planet that we're on affects the aging process, how you sleep." Said Cortana.  
"Good, but not with your reckless driving." Said Chief.  
"Where's everyone else at." Said Chief.  
"In the hanger grabbing some supplies." Said Cortana.  
The chief then stats to make his way to the hanger.  
"What happened to the ship?" Said the Chief as he looks at the destruction the crash did.  
"Well when we entered the portal it destroyed many of the key points of the ship." Said Cortana.  
"Like what?" Said Chief.  
"The main guns, nuclear warheads, the MAC gun, and many more." Said Cortana.  
"Great." Said Chief.  
As the chief made his way to the hanger door, what he saw were fully destroyed vehicles, chunks of scrap from the ship, the hanger big door destroyed with pieces of the ship, and piles of weapons.  
"Ah...Demon you're awake." Said the elite.  
"Arbiter, Rookie, Noble six, why didn't any of you wake me up." Said Chief.  
"Well we were scared that you might get mad and try to hurt us." Joked the now known Arbiter.  
"Thanks." Said Chief.  
"How long till we move out?" Said Chief.  
"Will be leaving right now!" Said Noble six.  
"Alright, and I got some info about this planet, I'll give you boys the info to the city that will be heading to." Said Cortana.  
"And what city will that be construct?" Said Arbiter.  
"Vale"

(After one long walk and info)

"Well any questions?" Said Cortana.  
"Yes, is the white fang considered as the covenant 2.0?" Said Noble six which received a growl from the Arbiter.  
"You could put that way." Said Cortana.  
"We're here humans." Said Arbiter trying to change the subject.  
"Thank god, we're here, if the grim we're not in our way we would have been here by sun down." Said Noble six.  
"Alright, we're should go now ?" Said Chief.  
"We should probably go to beacon academy." Said Cortana.  
They then nod.  
As they made their way into town they see a man in white suit and thugs with black suits.  
"This is ain't gonna end well for them." Said Noble six.  
The rookie nodded at that statement.  
"Arbiter and Rookie you two take sniper position, me and six will do assault." said Chief.  
They then nod at chief and set the plan in action.  
The Arbiter and Rookie both have medium range weapons,(Arbiter: carbine rifle, Rookie: Halo 3 battle rifle).  
The chief and six have short range weapons (Chief: halo 3 assault rifle, Six: halo 3 shotgun).  
"Alright, plans ready on 3...2...1...Contact!" Interrupted six.  
As the sentence ended, one of the thugs was seen thrown out of a window.  
Before the soldiers could say anything a 15 year old girl in red with a huge freaking scythe, was seen standing ready to attack.  
"What the hell is with people on this planet." Said six.  
"I don't but something tells me that we're going to have a fight." Said Chief.  
As that sentence happened gunshots were heard from the rooftops which shocked the girl and thugs.  
"Oh great now I have to deal with little red, E.T, and the Three Musketeers!" Said the leader of the thugs.  
Hey!  
"Well it's been fun, but it's time for me to go!" Said the thief.  
As he said that, he took out his cane and fired a round at the five, and took off to a ladder on a apartment.  
"Arbiter, Rookie go After him will ketchup!" Said Chief.  
"Right, will see up there Demon!" Said Arbiter.  
With that the Arbiter and Rookie took off after the girl and thief, while Chief and six took the long way.  
As the Arbiter and Rookie ketchup with the girl, what they saw was a middle age woman blocking off attacks from the ship.  
"What type of which craft is this?" Said Arbiter.  
"It's called a semblance." Said the woman who saved them.  
"What did we miss!" Said Chief.  
"Nothing much...but I think the female human wants information from us." Said Arbiter.

(Time skip)

The 4 were sent into a small grey room with 4 chairs and a table.  
As the 4 sat down, the door soon opened and a tall man with grey hair, glasses, fair skin, and a black and green suit.  
"Do you know who I am?" Said the man.  
"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of beacon academy I assume." Said Arbiter.  
"Yes, you're correct about that, please tell me you're names and remove your helmets." Said Ozpin.  
"At first they hesitated, but they agreed.  
I'm Master chief , that's noble Six, that's Rookie, and that's Arbiter, and our team AI Cortana." Said Master Chief.  
Master chief had fair skin, light brown buzzed hair, freckles, and blue eyes, age 18.  
Noble six had fair skin, black buzzed hair, and light blue eyes, age 17.  
Arbiter had dark grey skin, amber eyes, and 4 jaws, age 20.  
Rookie had fair skin, dark brown buzzed hair, a scar that hit his voice box, and emerald eyes, age 16.  
"Where did you 4 exactly come from?" Said Ozpin.  
"This is going to take all day." Said six.

(After one long sad story of war)

"Any questions." Said Cortana.  
"Well with that out of the way I only have one more question." Said Ozpin.  
"And what's that?" Said Cortana.  
"How would you like to join my academy?"

 **And that's chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause I sure did doing 1000 words in one chapter is a record for me, I was inspired in writing this story from a picture (RWBY/Halo).**  
 **See you in the next chapter and PEACE!**


End file.
